


The Very Model Of...

by starprise_entership



Series: Slices of Life (Enterprise D) [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Data attempts to help Geordi learn his lines for Beverly's upcoming theatre production.





	The Very Model Of...

“I am the very model of a modern major g-” Geordi stops abruptly, shaking his head. “Data, this is hard. Beverly wants me to learn this and it’s already overdue.”

“It would be more helpful if you could learn the syllables in chunks, and then piece them together to form a musical phrase, and piece those musical phrases to form a -”

“I know, Data.” Geordi says, leaning on a yellow cargo box. They’re both in the cargo bay, where he could practice in private, away from the prying eyes of the other crew. “But it’s just a bit too fast for me to keep up with all the tongue twisting.”

“I am the very model of a modern major general,” Data sings, chugging along at the speed of an industrial piston, “I have information vegetable, animal and mineral-” The android continues, stumbling over the conjunctions that have not been programmed into his system.

“Thanks, Data. I know it’s possible, but you’re different. My mind can’t move quite as fast as yours.” Geordi sighs, folding his script up. He perches on one of the cargo boxes, resting his head on his palm. “And your vocal cords could certainly function faster than mine can. I guess you really are quite the model of a positronic android.”

“Almost quite the model. Doctor Soong decided not to program me with emotions, which makes Lore far more advanced than I am, though he has a lack of morality. ” Data explains. He turns to Geordi with a mildly distraught (programmed) expression on his face. “So I would not be considered as the true model of my kind.”

“You’re not inferior to Lore just because you don’t have emotions.” Geordi assures, putting a hand on Data’s shoulder. “In fact, I like you far better than I like him.”

“Thank you, Geordi.” Data says, bringing his own hand to his shoulder, and takes Geordi’s hand. “I think I would also say that I like you far better than I like Lore.”

“Data, there’s one thing I think you need to know.” Geordi starts.

Data blinks. “Continue.”

“I _like_ you.” Geordi gets out, stressing on the one syllable.

“I like you too, that was what we were talking about, was that not?” Data gives Geordi a slightly quizzical look.

Geordi gives a small sigh. “Uh, Data, I’m not sure you’d understand because you don’t feel love the same way us humans do. But I like you. Romantically.”

Data pauses for a moment, and Geordi can almost hear the gears in his brain turning. “I would not be averse to that suggestion. You and I are very close friends, I do not see a reason why it would be risky to take it to the next level.”

“We’re Starfleet officers. Any deep attachments between us may interfere with our ability to be objective. Especially when it comes to decisions involving each other.” Geordi explains. “I guess it doesn’t apply to you, but me.”

Data almost looks disappointed. “You do have a valid concern.”

“Yeah.” Geordi rocks back and forth on his feet for a moment. “But I’m willing to prepare myself for that.”

“Thank you.” Data says, taking Geordi’s other hand, and the pair stand in silence in the cavernous cargo bay. Finally Data moves in, breaking the tension as he lightly plants a kiss on Geordi’s mouth. As Geordi’s cheeks redden, he can’t help but pull Data into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Data.” Geordi pats Data softly on the back, and leans slightly into him.

“You’re welcome, Geordi.” There’s a tint of happiness in Data’s voice. “So, what do we do now?”

Geordi releases him, staring at the script in his hand. “I guess you could help me learn this thing. Not a great idea for a first date, but it’ll do.”

“It is my pleasure to assist you in learning the song.” Data says, adding, “after all, I am the very model of a positronic synthetic life-form.”

 


End file.
